


Wizard's Puppet

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Переводы на русский. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I translated my own work, It's for songfic challenge, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Тёмный, мрачный коридор, и я крадусь по нему. Почему? Я не хочу попасться.Сколько секретов я сегодня узнаю? Не знаю. Но они точно будут не из приятных.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Переводы на русский. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785973





	Wizard's Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wizard's Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748176) by [SylvanFaustGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo). 



_Тёмный, мрачный коридор._

Всего три слова, а я уже почти описал свой дом. Точнее, его тёмную сторону, которая спрятана от многочисленных, любопытных взглядов общества.

_Я на цыпочках, как вор_

И снова, это правда. Об этой стороне моего дома я узнал буквально пару дней назад. И это пугает меня.

Сколько я не знаю о своём отце? Сколько ещё мне страдать от его прохлады и его действий?

_Пробираюсь, чуть дыша,_

_Чтобы не спугнуть_

Мне хочется, чтобы мой отец сейчас спал. Это делает мою миссию гораздо легче и безопаснее. И я даже вообразить не могу, что может произойти, если меня поймают за руку мой отец или Натали. И я не хочу об этом узнавать.

_Тех, кто спит уже давно,_

_Т_ _ех, кому не всё равно,_

Шаг за шагом я становлюсь всё ближе и ближе к своей цели.

Портрет моей мамы.

\- Плагг, ты помнишь, какую комбинацию кнопок мне надо нажать? – спрашиваю я своего квами.

\- Та, вот эта и здесь, - отвечает он.

Плагг... Мой самый дорогой друг и напарник. Он так близок для меня, что теперь я даже представить не могу себя без него. Да, иногда он ленив, ворчлив, груб или остр на язык по отношению ко мне. Но он всё равно остаётся помогающим, заботливым и мягким, даже если он изо всех сил отрицает это. Он и дальше будет отрицать это, но, тем не менее, он будет защищать меня, и ему будет неважно, какую цену за это придётся заплатить ему или кому-либо другому. И вот, мы стоим в лифте и спускаемся под землю, туда, где находится отцовское секретное убежище. И мы узнаем, что он прячет в нём от нас.

_В чью я комнату тайком желаю заглянуть,_

Внезапно лифт меняет направление движения. И спустя полминуты я чувствую, как он начинает подниматься наверх.

\- Мы близки, чтобы узнать папин секрет, - шепчу я.

\- И у меня есть чувство, что мы пожалеем об этом, - шепчет в ответ Плагг обеспокоенно.

_Чтобы увидеть:_

Наконец, лифт останавливается, и я оглядываюсь.

Я знаю это место. Я здесь был давным-давно вместе со своей мамой, когда она была с нами. Мне нравилось отсюда наблюдать за звёздами и мне всегда хотелось однажды увидеть падающую звезду, чтобы загадать желание.

Но сейчас я здесь не один.

_Как бессонница в час ночной_

\- Хищная Моль, - шепчу я шокированно.

Я не готов к этому. Я не готов видеть это!

\- НЕТ! – кричу я громко.

Но Хищная Моль не отвлекается на мой вопль. Он по-прежнему стоит напротив Ледибаг и смотрит в её глаза.

В эти голубые глаза, которые сейчас обрамлены фиолетовой маской.

_Меняет, нелюдимая, облик твой,_

_Чьих невольница ты идей?_

Боже, она плачет. Я вижу, что она сопротивляется ментальным атакам, но с каждой секундой становится слабее. Я не могу позволить ему сделать это.

Я должен остановить своего отца.

\- Плагг, трансформация! – кричу я.

Но уже поздно.

Ледибаг исчезает в фиолетовой дымке, из которой спустя пару мгновений появляется ОНА.

\- Что же, Котик, - она злобно ухмыляется, - хочешь сыграть в кошки-мышки?

_Зачем тебе охотиться на людей?_

\- Я не против, если ты будешь кошкой, а Хищная Моль - мышью, - отвечаю я с натянутой улыбкой.

Мне нужен план. Что прямо сейчас у меня есть? Хищная Моль устал и не может сражаться на полную силу, так что мне надо быстро победить его и забрать его Камень Чудес.

\- Воу! – я еле-еле уворачиваюсь от удара бывшей Ледибаг. – Почему ты сражаешься против меня? Мы же команда, помнишь?

\- Мы _были_ командой, Кот. А теперь мне нужно кое-что забрать у тебя, - она так и продолжает ухмыляться, что заставляет меня нервничать ещё сильнее.

\- И ты собираешься отдать мой и свой Камни Чудес ему? – я пытаюсь напомнить ей, кто же здесь настоящий враг.

\- Зачем мне это делать? Я теперь сама по себе, и вы оба мои враги.

О нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, нет. Пожалуйста, скажите, что она сейчас не серьёзно, да?

\- Павший Герой, я теперь твой начальник. Забери его Камень Чудес и отдай мне, - хрипит отец.

\- Не-а. Ты не выучил свой урок, Соколик? И она изо всех сил пинает его под рёбра.

\- А теперь, Котик, взгляни в мои глаза и мудро выбирай свою сторону.

_Крестик на моей груди,_

_На него ты погляди,_

_Что в тебе способен он_

_Резко изменить?_

\- Нет, Моя Леди. Это ты **будешь** смотреть в мои глаза, и ты **будешь** слушать меня. Это не ты. Это не твои чувства. Это лишь твоё разочарование, и очень тайное желание сделать мир лучше, загадав желание. И от... Хищная Моль лишь раскопал их и вытащил наружу, поместив в твоё сознание на первое место. Остановись, пока ты не начнёшь сожалеть об этом.

_Много книжек я читал,_

_Много фокусов видал,_

_Свою тайну от меня_

_Не пытайся скрыть:_

_Я это видел!_

\- Не слушай его, Павший Герой. Я твой Мастер, и ты будешь делать только то, что я скажу!

Отец... Иногда ты такой придурок. Теперь-то я вижу это кристально ясно.

Однажды ты мне сказал, что вы с мамой были предназначены друг другу. Но это ложь. Какая это была ложь. Будь этой правдой, я бы не обнаруживал вас спорящими, а также тебя, разговаривающим с самим собой. Это - не любовь, и ты никак не можешь это понять. И уже не поймёшь.

\- Так, так, так... Чья это собачка тявкает на меня? Кот, не твоя ли? Хотя, о чём это я? Конечно эта собачка твоя! Ведь, в конце концов, это твой отец! – секунду, а откуда она об этом знает? 

\- Спасибо ему, теперь я способна видеть в пространстве различные связи, которые никто, кроме квами, не видит. Но я по-прежнему не знаю, кто ты такой настоящий, но вот после этого, - она наступает со всей силы на моего отца, заставляя его кашлять кровью, и забирает его Камень Чудес, - я... Нет. Не может быть...

Она выглядит по-настоящему шокированной.

И она боится меня, да, я чувствую это. Она боится смотреть мне в глаза. Она боится столкнуться с правдой.

Нет, поправка: это акума боится всего этого. Моя Леди никогда не будет бояться столкнуться лицом к лицу с правдой, даже если эта самая правда уничтожит её.

У меня лишь один выход.

Я _хочу_ вернуть Мою Леди. Мне _нужно_ вернуть Мою Леди.

И я _верну_ её.

Я даже не бросаю взгляд на своего отца - мне больно на него смотреть.

Я просто подпрыгиваю высоко вверх и камнем падаю на свою напарницу.

\- Вот теперь ты будешь смотреть в мои глаза, - со сталью в голосе произношу я.

И я ловлю её взгляд.

В этих голубых глазах я вижу клетку. Клетку, из которой пытается выбраться... Маринетт?! То есть она является Ледибаг? Вау...

А потом Маринетт смотрит в мои глаза.

Я не знаю, что она видит в них. Но спустя мгновение акума исчезает, оставляя подо мной Ледибаг.

\- Кот, я...

\- Шшшш, не нужно ничего говорить. Я всё понимаю, - шепчу ей.

И она начинает хныкать на моём плече. Я начинаю гладить её по голове и мурлыкать. Проверено: если она печальна, то это самый лучший способ её успокоить.

\- Я помню всё, Адриан, - шепчет она тихо, но этого достаточно, чтобы разрушить тишину между ними.

\- Но мы будем стоять крепко под напором этого. Да, это больно. Мне сейчас тоже больно. Но мы не сломаемся, веришь мне?

\- Д-да. И прости, правда, прости-прости. Я вообразить не могу, через какой кошмар тебе пришлось пройти, - снова начинает плакать она.

\- Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, ты знаешь? – я спрашиваю осторожно.

И тут же слышу надрывный кашель со стороны отца.

\- Ох, чёрт, отец! Он может умереть! – начинаю паниковать я.

\- И акума! Она по-прежнему парит над нами! – и вот она, Ледибаг с включённым режимом героя. Она может чувствовать печаль, она может быть усталой, но она может оставить это на потом. Сначала - завершить задание. И лишь затем можно переживать.

\- Попалась! Пока-пока, маленькая бабочка. Талисман удачи! Чудесное Исцеление! – протараторила она.

Как только толпа божьих коровок улетает от отца, я чувствую, как легче дышит мой отец.

Он не умрёт.

Это большой плюс. Но...

\- Прости, отец. Но я должен сделать это, - после чего набираю на своём жезле номер полицейского участка. – Добрый вечер, офицер. Это Кот Нуар. Я хочу сообщить, что около трёх минут назад мы поймали и обезвредили Хищную Моль. Я пошлю вам адрес, где вы сможете найти нас. До свидания.

Я смотрю на Мою Леди.

Она смотрит на меня.

Что же, будет просто огромное количество последствий. Люди могут начать ненавидеть меня из-за отца.

Но мне плевать.

Вместе мы останемся сильными и несломленными.

Ты и я. Против всего мира. И плевать, чего это будет стоить нам или им.

Мы всегда будем вместе.


End file.
